


【哈利波特AU】至暗时刻

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [49]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620
Kudos: 1





	【哈利波特AU】至暗时刻

全圆佑气喘吁吁地跟在权顺荣身后，一步两级台阶地冲向教室。他们要迟到了，而这周教室变换了位置。猛地推开门，他们却发现眼前一片黑暗。意识到自己进错屋的瞬间，落锁声咔哒响了。

权顺荣发出不安的嘶声。他们不仅迟到了，还被锁在了伸手不见五指的房间里。

“别把自己点着了，”全圆佑扔下书包掏出魔杖，开始在脑内搜寻咒语，“我不想被活活烧死在这里。”

权顺荣强迫自己冷静下来。他确实在情绪过分激动时会炸坏杯子、或者点燃自己的长袍角。他现在被困住了，这之前发现自己险些挂了一场小考，还和同队球员大吵一架，又忍不住把火气撒在爱调侃他的全圆佑身上，因此和全圆佑差点动起手来，点着什么并不稀奇。空气闻起来还算干净，并没有充满霉味、灰尘呛鼻等老教室的通病。他颓丧地靠着墙坐在地上，做好了一天的时间就浪费在这间垃圾屋子里的准备，看着全圆佑试图开门。他尝试了“阿拉霍洞开”，用变形术将硬币拉成铁丝去捅门锁，把胸前的金属徽章摘下来去撬门缝，用火烧、又试图放出守护神去报信。所有魔法的光芒刚刚冒出魔杖尖就被无边的黑暗吞噬，连守护神也没能幸免。权顺荣抓住全圆佑的肩膀把他扒拉开，恨恨地在门上猛踹了一脚，只觉得脚底震得发麻。

“这大概就是所有开门的办法了。”全圆佑把魔杖插回口袋，甚至没费心用个荧光闪烁。“麻瓜的、巫师的。”

“说风凉话和展示纯血优越感并不能让我们从这个鬼地方出去。”权顺荣没好气地坐回原位。“巫师先生。”

“物理方法恰恰是很多执迷于魔法的巫师的弱点。”全圆佑甚至摘了眼镜，摸索着坐在权顺荣旁边。“我想会有人来找我们的。”

“是找‘你’，而不是‘我们’。”权顺荣没好气地挪了挪，拉开他们之间的距离。“天知道我为了训练请了多少次假，教授大概对我恨之入骨。”

“每一届都有队长，我猜教授已经活了足够多年来习惯这种情况。”全圆佑没强行凑过去，只是坐在原地把腿舒展开了。

“他也习惯了给运动员们低分。”权顺荣嘲讽道。

“事实上，他对你挺宽容的。”全圆佑想了想说，“他改过的卷子我都会再看一次的。”

“你把我的分数改低了？”

“我对毁坏你的前程没有兴趣。恰恰相反，我把它从60分改成了61分。”

“我真是感激不尽。”权顺荣用夸张的口气大声说，“谢谢你！”

“你或许想说说和队员们吵架的事情。”全圆佑没理会权顺荣仍在继续的怒火，“反正我们现在无处可去了。”

“我不想。”

“好吧。那我想睡一会儿。”全圆佑平静地说。“也许你还能在这间屋里看到点什么，但我一点也看不见。”

权顺荣听着全圆佑把书包塞到脑袋下面，背对他的方向躺下来。四周很静，他能听到彼此的呼吸声。

“不许睡。”权顺荣扯扯他的领子。“你怎么做到这种时候也保持平静的？”

“我拥有时不时就被关禁闭的童年。”全圆佑往他的方向挪了挪，“我不睡。”

“无非就是我想加点训练时间，有的孩子不同意。说着说着就开始人身攻击我，没什么太特别的。”

“他们说什么？”

“‘太闲了就好好做功课，队长大人’、‘不是每个人都是你这样的努力型’、‘这是以大欺小’什么的。”权顺荣无奈地笑了笑，“新生都是这样。总觉得自己技高一筹，非要输掉一场比赛才知道大量训练的重要性。”

“你知道是对的，就做下去。”

“我不能把他们都踢出去。”权顺荣解释道，“总得有些替补。老师也不希望队里出现大争执。”

“也没什么太好的办法？”全圆佑转过身躺平，眯起眼睛注视着空无一物的天花板。

“没有。就是这样吵吵闹闹地撑下来。”权顺荣说。“胜澈哥那个时候也是这样的。只不过他当上队长时已经比较大了，大家不太敢公然挑衅他。”

“真不容易。”全圆佑真诚地叹息。“上场资格或者试训推荐上总能做些无伤大雅的改动。我改低霸凌者的分数，几次濒临挂科之后就没人敢找我麻烦了。不过我猜这也是为什么我的书包里总是出现死蛤蟆。”

“老师不会发现？”

“如果你也有一对要求过分严苛的父母，你会懂得诀窍。”全圆佑笑了笑，“特别是那些完全没必要的部分。”

“你也敷衍我吗？”权顺荣想起他们吵架的时候。全圆佑起初一直是顺着他说的，直到再也忍不下去了。

“大部分时候我对你的话都非常认真。”全圆佑转过身对着权顺荣，“有的时候你那样说、但是你并不那么想，我就对付过去。”

“比如？”

“比如你说，‘该死的书呆子’或‘垃圾人’的时候。”

“我会说这么刻薄的话？”

“所以我说你并不那么想。”全圆佑笑了笑，“但是有的时候我没法控制自己受伤的感觉。”

权顺荣长长地叹了一口气，溜到地上躺在了全圆佑旁边。

“糟透了。我把所有人都伤害了。”

“也还没那么糟。”全圆佑坐起来，把权顺荣毛茸茸的小脑袋搬到了自己腿上。“过段时间大家就忘了。赢球了他们就懂得你的先见之明了。”

“但愿如此吧。”权顺荣翻了翻身，把脸埋在全圆佑的长袍里。“我累坏了。原谅我。”

“当然。”全圆佑揉了揉他的手臂。“永远都可以。”

“真的？”

“你不会做太过分的事情。所以是真的。”

“如果我做了呢？”

“也原谅你。因为你不想那么做。总有些事是迫不得已。”

“谢谢。”权顺荣蹭了蹭全圆佑，“我感觉好多了。”

“你可以睡一觉什么的。”全圆佑看看紧锁的门，“等门开了我就叫醒你。”

“我不想睡。”权顺荣坐起来，犹豫了一下就把头埋进全圆佑怀里了。“你多说点好听的。”

“哪一句？”全圆佑把他抱紧了一点。权顺荣软乎乎的，像是一团大大的棉花糖。

“‘永远原谅我’什么的。”权顺荣无声地哭了。“最近我太难了。我需要点好话撑过去。”

全圆佑沉默了一会儿。

“我爱你。”

“这就是你知道怎么开锁也不去开的理由吗？”权顺荣小声说，“为了这样一句话？”

“……”

“不要紧。”权顺荣把他抱紧了一点，“我完全不想出去。”

“你不生气？”

“就好像我去上课就不需要你借我抄作业似的。”权顺荣努力地笑了笑，“没什么两样。我确实需要点时间平静一下。”

“带着你逃课是能原谅的？”

“我很想逃。”

“虽然我不经常这样认为，但是事情会好起来的。你会长大、孩子们会懂得你的心。必修课会变少，你能选你更擅长的科目。”全圆佑平静地说，像是讲一个已经发生的故事。

“那个时候你在哪里？”

“观众席上，或者你的座位旁边。”全圆佑顿了顿，“如果我不在，那我一定并不希望如此。”

“永远原谅你。”权顺荣仰起头，轻轻亲了亲他。“我非常爱你。”


End file.
